Commission
Special assignments undertaken by CATO legates for a paid commission. The legate(s) is paid a percentage of the evaluated risk of the assignment, determined by Stackholme actuaries. These analysts review every submitted commission, and, based on probabilities derived from statistics, evaluate the urgency of received commissions, calculate the cost to the person(s) posting the commission, and then submit the approved commission to the public annavahn system. Once a legate has claimed a commission, he or she cannot back out later, unless there is an emergency (injury, maternity leave, etc.), or else they must get clearance from their adjutant and pay a punitive fee for dereliction of duty. Legates are paid commensurate to the amount of risk evaluated by their commissions. The higher the risk, the higher the reward. Often, commissions will specify the type of skills claimants should have for their specific problem (ex. A village being threatened by a lost troll would ask preferably for someone who has experience dealing with trolls. Or else, a commission demanding the assassination of someone would ask for someone trained in tradecraft). Local issues can be elevated to a commission when the problem has been notarized by an adjutant, ArEm censor or consul, or any regional official as being beyond the abilities of local authorities to resolve. The annavahn at NC//Amadi Cais//Sharma Vou is then programmed with the commission's coordinates and information by an ArEm censor for any standby legates to address. Each commission is ranked by urgency, and each rank has a certain number of days of time until they are forcibly delegated by the censer to any adjutant, who relays the commission to the legate(s) they are responsible for. The highest urgency commissions are directly assigned to any available legates. They can sometimes also be priorities or incidents (if magic-related), leading to CC-ArEm collaborations. A legate cannot defer to any magi on the scene if he has accepted the commission. If he is assigned the commission by Dome, he is required to help with the problem alongside ArEm. Types of commissions Senate commissions Open-call commissions Some commissions are open-call, meaning more than one legate can claim it. Legates can walk away from open-call commissions, only if there is at least one other legate who has also claimed it. These legates work cooperatively in a temporary team to resolve the commission. Sometimes an open-call will have a maximum amount of legates that can claim the commission, each promised a precise sum. Open-calls with no persons limit have a set reward which is then divided amongst how many legates helped out. Not an ILT; are not formed & committed to address a problem over the course of several months or years. Open-calls are just as routine as solo commissions; they form and dissolve quickly and easily. Trivia * Legates' bevahns connect to a central hub (annavahn) in New Column which can be contacted from afar. The annavahn has a map of the world that is programmed to respond to a legate's global position by tracking their bevahns' {red mana} signals along ley lines and towers. CATO analysts can program in posted commissions based on latitude & longitude, and when any legate comes into the area, their bevahn will automatically alert them to a nearby commission. Category:Politics